kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend Rider Eyecons
The 16 Legend Rider Eyecons '''are used by Kamen Riders Heisei, Larcen, and Arcane to access their alternate Damashii forms. They contain the "essences" of the Riders they represent, not the souls of the Riders themselves. They glow very bright if the Rider is in their vicinity, alerting the Ghost riders that they are there. Also, they are more often than not sealed in items that did not belong to the rider, rather within something that is associated with them. Other than this, they function identically to their historical figure-based counterparts. All of the Legend Rider Eyecon's Transformation Time settings are the visors of the Riders that they represent, and their Omega Drives are the Rider Kicks associated with said Riders. Associated with Heisei Decade The '''Decade Ghost Eyecon ( is the first Eyecon Heisei obtains. It shows the number 10 on its Startup Time setting, the Face World Photographer on its Transformation Time setting, and Decade's logo in gold on its Move Invocation Time setting. In the Ghost Driver, it summons the Decade Ghost with the Persona Destroyer '''to transform Heisei into her Decade Damashii form, which allows her to form a barrier (which closely resembles a dimensional wall) that can absorb and deflect enemy attacks. The Decade Ghost was initially sealed in Reika's camera, which was given to her by a version of Tsukasa shortly before he disappeared. Drive The '''Drive Ghost Eyecon ( ) is the second Eyecon Heisei obtains, and the first Legend Eyecon Ghost obtains. It shows the number 16 on its Startup Time setting, the Face Speed 'Tridoron' '''on its Transformation Time setting, and tire tracks forming an "X" on its Move Invocation Time setting. In the Ghost Driver, it summons the '''Drive Ghost '''with the Persona Automobile to transform Heisei and Ghost into their Drive Damashii forms, which allows them to move at high speeds (although not as fast as Kabuto Damashii). Heisei can use the Heavy Acceleration ability (which is ironically attributed to Drive's enemies, the Roidmudes) to slow down her foes, further increasing her own speed. The Drive Ghost was initially sealed within a toy Tridoron owned by the police officer Rei Tenshi, which the three Drive Gear Ganma tried to free by sacrificing him. It was found by Reika, but captured by the Tridoron Ganma, which absorbed it to become the Giant Tridoron Ganma. It was freed when the Giant Ganma's power was destroyed by the Falcon Heiscooter and reverted back to a normal Ganma. Gaim The 'Gaim Ghost Eyecon '( ) is the third Eyecon Heisei obtains, and the second Legend Eyecon Ghost obtains. It shows the number 15 on its Startup Time setting, the '''Face Orange Samurai on its Transformation Time setting, and the inside of an orange on its Move Invocation Time setting. In the Ghost Driver, it summons the Gaim Ghost with the Persona Fruits to transform Heisei and Ghost into their Gaim Damashii forms, which allows Reika to summon semi-corporeal "Inves" to aid her in battle and distract foes, as well as enhanced swordsmanship for both of them. The Gaim Ghost was initially sealed inside Kouta Kazuraba's Team Gaim hoodie. OOO The OOO Ghost Eyecon ( ) is the fourth Eyecon Heisei obtains, as well as the second Legend Eyecon Specter obtains. It shows the number 12 on its Startup Time setting, the Face Triple Animal on its Transformation Time setting, and a three-circle Venn Diagram on its Move Invocation Time setting. In the Ghost Driver, it summons the OOO Ghost with the Persona Desire '''to transform Heisei and Specter into their OOO Damashii form, which allows Heisei to use the powers of the Tatoba Combo (the enhanced vision of the Taka Head, the Tora Claws on her hands, and the increased jumping height of the Batta Legs). The OOO Ghost was summoned by Freya, creating a Taka Core Medal for Heisei to unseal and create the Eyecon. Den-O The '''Den-O Ghost Eyecon ( ) Is the fifth Eyecon Heisei obtains. It shows the number 8 on its Startup Time setting, the Face Sword Peach on its Transformation Time setting, and a red bolt of energy on its Move Invocation Time setting. In the Ghost Driver, it summons the Den-O Ghost with the Persona Imagine to transform Heisei into her Den-O Damashii form, which allows her to briefly stop time in a small area, usually around a foe. However, this comes at a price-Heisei's fighting style and overall demeanor transforms into that of Momotaros. Associated with Heisei Boost These Eyecons were first seen in the Red Woman's knapsack. They were most likely formed by sacrifice. Fourze The Fourze Ghost Eyecon ( is the first Boost Eyecon Heisei obtains, and the third Legend Eyecon Specter obtains. It displays the number 13 on its Startup Time setting, the Face Base Friendship on it's Transformation Time setting, and a galaxy with a rocket in front of it on it's Move Invocation Time setting. When used in the Ghost Driver, it summons the Fourze Ghost '''with the '''Persona Astronaut '''to transform Heisei Boost and Specter into their Fourze Damashii form, which allows Heisei to float and/or boost her jumps with the jetpack on her back, as well as summon the powers of the first four Astroswitches (Rocket, Launcher, Drill, and Radar). It's also been shown that she can survive in space indefinitely using this Eyecon. This is the only Boost Eyecon whose formation is seen onscreen-it was formed from a Kamen Rider Club patch owned by an unnamed Amanogawa High School student. Later on, Yuichi finds it while he was picking up Heisei and Larcen's Eyecons shortly after defeating the Serpents. Blade The Blade Ghost Eyecon ( ) is the second Boost Eyecon Heisei obtains. It shows the number 05 on its Startup Time setting, the '''Face Lightning Way '''on its Transformation Time setting, and the numbers 5, 6, and 9 on its Move Invocation Time setting. When used in the Ghost Driver, it summons the '''Blade Ghost '''with the Persona Spade to transform Heisei into her Blade Damashii form, giving her the ability to control lightning. Faiz Associated with Larcen Kuuga The 'Kuuga Ghost Eyecon '( ) is the first Eyecon Larcen obtained when she set her sights on the Legend Rider Eyecons. It shows the number 01 on its Startup Time setting, the '''Face Mighty Self '''on its Transformation Time setting, and Kuuga's three weapons (the Dragon Rod, the Pegasus Arrow, and the Titan Sword) on its Move Invocation Time setting. When used in the Ghost Driver, it summons the '''Kuuga Ghost '''with the '''Persona First to transform Larcen into her Kuuga Damashii form, granting her enhanced senses and all-around strength. It is unknown what item was used to unseal the Kuuga Ghost. Double The Double Ghost Eyecon( ) is the second Eyecon Larcen obtains, as well as the first one she obtains on screen and Specter's first Legend Rider Eyecon. It displays the number 11 on its Startup Time setting, the Face Cyclone Joker on its Transformation Time setting, and a tornado on its Move Invocation Time setting. When used in the Ghost Driver, it summons the Double Ghost '''with the '''Persona Balance to transform Larcen and Specter into their Double Damashii form, which allows Larcen to manipulate wind-forming tornadoes large enough to carry her and/or anyone else she wants to high up in the air. The Double Ghost was initially sealed within two items-a fedora and a book. While Heisei was the one who freed the Ghost, she was then ambushed by the Flash Drive Ganma. This diversion allowed Larcen to obtain the Eyecon. Agito The Agito Ghost Eyecon ( ) is the third Eyecon Larcen uses on-screen. It shows the number 02 on its Startup Time setting, the Face Ground Seeded on its Transformation Time setting, and an omega symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. When used in the Ghost Driver, it summons the Agito Ghost '''with the '''Persona Alter '''to transform Larcen into her Agito Damashii form, which allows her to harness the power of the earth in very much the same way Agito himself did-turning Larcen's whole body into a deadly weapon. Kabuto The '''Kabuto Ghost Eyecon ( ) is Larcen's fourth Eyecon. It shows the number 07 on its Startup Time Setting, the Face Rider Speed on its Transformation Time Setting, and a series of red and green circles on its Move Invocation Time setting. When used in the Ghost Driver, it summons the Kabuto Ghost with the Persona Extender to transform Larcen into her Kabuto Damashii form, which grants her extreme speed and on occasion, foresight into future events. Associated with Arcane Kiva The Kiva Ghost Eyecon ( is the first Eyecon Arcane obtained. It shows the number 09 on its Startup Time setting, the Face Kivat Rose on its Transformation Time setting, and a crescent moon on its Move Invocation Time setting. When used in the Megauloader and most likely in the Ghost Driver, it summons the Kiva Ghost with the Persona Vampire '''to transform Arcane into her Kiva Damashii form, giving her enhanced vision, the ability to stand on ceilings, and allowing her to 'bite' her opponents like a vampire. The Kiva Ghost was initially sealed in one of several violins created by Wataru Kurenai himself in his quest to build the best violin. Wizard The '''Wizard Ghost Eyecon ( ) is the second Eyecon Arcane obtains, the first one she obtains on-screen, and the third one Ghost obtains. It displays the number 14 on its Startup Time setting, the Face Flame Hexagon '''on its Transformation Time setting, and the Kick Strike Wizard Ring's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. When used in the Megauloader or the Ghost Driver, it summons the '''Wizard Ghost with the Persona Hope to transform Arcane and Ghost into their Wizard Damashii form, which grants Arcane pyrokenisis, as well as the abilities of certain basic Wizard Rings (Big, Defend, Connect, and Small). Ryuki Hibiki Poseidon The Poseidon Ghost Eyecon ( ) is the last Eyecon Arcane obtains in the series. It displays the letter P on its Startup Time setting, the Face Flame Shark '''on its Transformation Time setting, and the Deepest Harpoon's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. Hyper Battle/Not Rider-Based Dragoon Ankh The '''Ankh Ghost Eyecon '''is not set to appear in the series proper, but it does appear in the Hyper Battle sidestory and in a few Tumblr RPs. As its name implies, it is based on Ankh, an ally of Kamen Rider OOO who died in the final episode, sacrificing himself so that the final enemy could be destroyed. It displays "A" in katakana on its Startup Time setting, the '''Face Ash depicting a phoenix wing on its Transformation Time setting, and Ankh's hand on its Move Invocation Time setting. When used in the Ghost Driver, it summons the Ankh Ghost '''with the Persona Ash''' to transform Heisei into Ankh Damashii, granting her pyrokinesis, the ability to fly, and use Ankh's signature hand-choke to great effect. The Ankh Ghost was initially sealed within a red coin that had been cracked in half. Said coin is heavily implied to be Ankh's broken Taka Medal, meaning that the Ghost could very well be Ankh himself. Oum The Oum Ghost Eyecon ( ) is not set to appear in the series proper, but does appear in a few Tumblr RPs. It is based off American self-taught computer animator Monty Oum, who is best remembered for creating the popular web series RWBY. As such, the Eyecon's powers are heavily based around the characters from the series. Notably, it seems to change forms depending on the loyalties of the Rider who carries it (Reika is associated with RWBY, Kai with JNPR, and Arisu with Cinder's Faction). The Eyecon has the Face Beacon of Colors, which shows the emblem of the character the current Parka Ghost is based on. Its Startup and Move Invocation Time settings are currently unknown. When used in the Ghost Driver, it summons the Oum Ghost 'with an as-of-now unnamed Persona to transform the Riders into their Oum Damashii form, which grants them the weapons and Semblance powers of the character that the Ghost is currently inspired by. So far, the characters whose powers have been simulated by the Oum Ghost are Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, and Mercury. The Oum Ghost was initially sealed within an RWBY phone case owned by an unnamed teenage boy. Portrayal The Parka Ghosts are described as having the same voices as the Riders they represent. By that logic: * The Kuuga Ghost is voiced by Joe Odagiri (オダギリ ジョー ''Odagiri Jō). * The Agito Ghost is voiced by Toshiki Kashu (賀集 利樹 Kashū Toshiki). * The Ryuki Ghost is voiced by Takamasa Suga (須賀 貴匡 Suga Takamasa). * The Faiz Ghost is voiced by Kento Handa (半田 健人 Handa Kento). * The Blade Ghost is voiced by Takayuki Tsubaki (椿 隆之 Tsubaki Takayuki). * The Hibiki Ghost is voiced by Shigeki Hosokawa (細川 茂樹 Hosokawa Shigeki). * The Kabuto Ghost is voiced by Hiro Mizushima (水嶋 ヒロ Mizushima Hiro). * The Den-O Ghost is voiced by Takeru Satoh (佐藤 健 Satō Takeru). * The Kiva Ghost is voiced by Koji Seto (瀬戸 康史 Seto Kōji). * The Decade Ghost is voiced by Masahiro Inoue (井上 正大 Inoue Masahiro). * The Double Ghost is voiced by Renn Kiriyama (桐山 漣 Kiriyama Ren). * The OOO Ghost is voiced by Shu Watanabe (渡部 秀 Watanabe Shū). * The Poseidon Ghost is voiced by Kenji Hamada (浜田 賢二 Hamada Kenji). * The Fourze Ghost is voiced by Sota Fukushi (福士 蒼汰 Fukushi Sōta). * The Wizard Ghost is voiced by Shunya Shiraishi (白石 隼也 Shiraishi Shun'ya). * The Gaim Ghost is voiced by Gaku Sano (佐野 岳 Sano Gaku). * The Drive Ghost is voiced by Ryoma Takeuchi (竹内 涼真 Takeuchi Ryōma). Trivia * When the Legend Rider Ghosts are unsealed (or when they first appear on-screen), they play their respective Rider's transformation calls/music as they strike their poses. ** The images that appear next to the Ghosts as they pose are different from their historical counterparts; whereas the images for the historical figures are still and outlined, the Legend Riders are fully colored and move alongside the Ghosts. * So far, the Oum Ghost Eyecon is the only one to be based on a real person, as well as the only one to have no connection whatsoever to the Kamen Rider Series. * The majority of the Rider Eyecon's Faces have the names of their respective Rider's base forms as the first word within them: ** Drive: '''Speed Tridoron ** Gaim: Orange Samurai ** Den-O: Sword Peach ** Fourze: Base Friendship ** Kuuga: Mighty Self ** Double: Cyclone Joker ** Wizard: Flame Hexagon *Heisei's version of the Legend Rider Eyecons are considerably different to Ghost's; not only are most of the Parka Ghosts given a redesign, they are also given more powers (e.g. Reika's Drive Damashii can perform Heavy Acceleration, while Takeru's cannot). **Another major change is the Move Invocation Time settings on the Eyecons-while Ghost's are merely the Rider's symbols, Heisei's are more individualized and tend to allude to the Rider's theme. Category:Transformation Gear Category:Kamen Rider Heisei (Ghost)